Aku dan Nona Jaim
by Fujisaki Fuun
Summary: Niatnya sih, aku mau memfotokopi-perkecil catatanku untuk di kolongin pas ulangan. Tapi sepertinya, seorang Hinata sanggup menggagalkan rencana ini. Percakapan kecil di Perpustakaan, dan pulang kerumahnya. Tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi teman dekatnya/warning : non-baku, slight NaruHina, fluffy friendship, semoga bermanfaat :v


**Title** : Aku dan Nona Jaim

**Rate**: K+

**Genre** : Friendship/fluffy

**Warning** : OOC, AU, Fluffy, Typo(s), bahasa non-baku, slight NaruHina

**Summary** : Niatnya sih, aku mau memfotokopi-perkecil catatanku untuk di kolongin pas ulangan. Tapi, seorang Hinata sepertinya menggagalkan segalanya. Percakapan kecil di Perpustakaan, dan pulang kerumahnya. Tiba-tiba saja aku seperti menjadi teman dekatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter Oneshot**

**Aku dan Nona Jaim**

Aku?

Naruto Uzumaki.

Situasiku?

Saat ini aku sedang berlari ganas menuju ruang perpustakaan. Lima detik yang lalu, bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi dan aku tidak mau mengantri untuk mendapatkan 'itu'.

Itu?

Itu adalah mesin fotokopi. Kalian tahu, setiap musim ujian, di sekolahku sudah tidak asing lagi dengan yang namanya memfotokopi buku dan membuatnya seukuran saku. Maksudku, besok adalah ujian tengah semester, dan aku bersama jutaan murid merana lainnya berbondong-bondong menuju mesin fotokopi untuk mengkopi—memangnya apa lagi?—catatan penting yang akan di ujikan besok dan memperkecilnya hingga cukup dimasukkan ke dalam kantong.

Fufu.. kalau seandainya apa yang sudah kufotokopi tak ada yang keluar, terpaksa aku mengeluarkan buku asli yang telah kukolongi di meja. Kalau waktunya sudah tidak cukup? Aku bisa minta Shikamaru untuk membagi jawabannya—sebenarnya, tergantung mata pelajarannya. Kalau itu matematika, aku akan menoleh padanya. Kalau itu sejarah, aku akan menyontek pada Kiba. Lalu, kalau biologi, Shino. Lalu—lalu aku?

Aku cuma bisa _sharing_ jawaban di pelajaran penjaskes, bagian bab sepak bola. LOL.

Sudahlah, tidak penting.

Yang penting saat ini adalah, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa memfotokopi lembaran catatan suci ini sebelum ruang perpustakaan ditutup. Yah, petugas perpustakaan akan mengunci ruangan laknat ini setelah waktu menunjukkan petang, atau sekitar setengah lima sore. Dan yah … bisa kau lihat, antrian panjang nan terselubung—karena sebagian yang ingin memfotokopi banyak yang berpura-pura duduk di perpustakaan dan membaca agar tidak dicurigai—tidak bisa kuselang seenak pantat. Walhasil, aku hanya berdoa semoga mereka cepat selesai dan kemudian mencari tempat yang bagus untuk memantau tempat fotokopi tersebut.

Waktu itu, aku tak sengaja menemukan sosok hitam dengan aura gelap duduk di meja perpustakaan paling pojok, ditemani lampu kecil dan tumpukan buku pelajaraan yang akan di ujikan besok.

Sosok itu?

Namanya Hinata Hyuuga, teman sekelasku.

dia terlihat … menarik dari sudut pandang tertentu. Maksudku, seperti saat ini, dimana anak-anak sibuk memfotokopi dan memperkecil catatannya, ia justru berjibaku dengan buku sendirian. entah kenapa karena merasa antrian memfotokopi masih panjang, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengisenginya sebentar, sembari mengisi waktu luang.

"Hai! Hinata!" dengan suara lantang, aku meneriaki namanya—sampai-sampai petugas perpustakaan yang merangkap sebagai kakak kelasku mendesis dan menyuruhku untuk memelankan suara sedikit.

"Maaf, maaf." Itulah responku kepada si kakak kelas.

Balik lagi ke Hinata, setelah kuteriaki, gadis itu langsung berwajah panik, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam menggunakan buku.

"Hoi, kau malu kenapa?"

"N-Naruto-_kun_, menarik perhatian m-mereka!"

"Kenapa memangnya? Cuma sebentar doang _kan_ mereka menoleh kesini."

"Ng…" setelah itu, Hinata tak membalas perkataanku. Hanya bergumam sambil mengangguk.

Ah, bosan. Aku ingin respon yang lebih.

"Kau sedang belajar?"

Gadis itu mendongak sejenak, lalu dianggukkan kepalanya, lagi. Pipinya bersemu merah—aneh rasanya.

"Y-Ya. besok _kan_ ulangan biologi, bahasa Jepang dan komputer."

"Hee…" aku memerhatikan buku catatannya yang berserakan. Diantara tumpuk-tumpuk bukunya, ada sebuah buku tulis kecil yang isinya catatan pelajaran _random_. Bahkan, nyaris di sebut sebagai buku coret-coretan.

"Ini … buku catatanmu dicampur? Berantakan sekali."

"B-bukan." Suara gadis itu sedikit bergetar, "B-bisa dibilang, itu buku coret-coretan. Setelah menghapal materi pelajaran, biasanya aku kembali menuliskannya dibuku itu supaya lebih mudah diingat. Dibuku itu juga, aku menghitung. Jadi, yah … fungsinya untuk coret-coretan."

"Tapi berarti … kau benar-benar mencampur semua catatanmu di buku itu?"

"T-Tidak, Naruto-_kun_. itu bukan buku catatanku. Biasanya sehabis mencoret di buku itu, aku akan menyalinnya kembali ke buku catatan yang 'sungguhan' dengan lebih rapi."

Uwoh, sungguh? Ia menulis dua kali.

"Repot sekali…"

Gadis itu tertawa.

"H-habis, cuma itu satu-satunya caraku supaya bisa hapal. Karena aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa dengan sekali baca. K-kalau misalnya S-Sasuke-_kun_ bisa dengan sekali belajar, aku tiga kali baru bisa."

Dia menyebut nama brengsek yang nilainya tinggi sendiri. Hm.

"Oh iya," aku mengambil kursi di depannya dan duduk disana, "Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Wajah gadis itu memerah, kemudian. Ia mengangguk dengan kakunya.

"S-silahkan. Kursinya tidak ada yang pakai k-kok."

Aku senyum.

"_Sankyu_." Sambil bertopang dagu menatap wajahnya. gadis itu membalas senyumku. Diluar dugaan, senyumnya saat ini lebih manis daripada yang sebelumnya. Ah, entah kenapa, aku lupa sejenak dengan alasanku kenapa pergi ke perpustakaan.

"_Ne_, Hinata. Kenapa kau tidak buat catatan kecil untuk pegangan?"

Entah kenapa atmosfir di sekelilingku menjadi intens saat kutanyakan ini kepada Hinata.

"E-Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Contekan," ucapku gampang, "Katanya kau sulit menghapal. Padahal kalau pakai contekan setengah saja, kau tidak harus terbebani dengan menghapal seperti ini. kenapa … tidak pakai saja?"

Aku seperti mengajaknya untuk berbuat … curang. Mengikuti jejakku.

"_A-Ano_ … aku—" ia putus perkataannya dengan nada yang mengambang. Sedang mencari-cari kata yang pas, "Aku, t-tidak berani."

"Bhuahahaha. Kenapa tidak berani? Pengawas juga memberi kelonggaran pada kita. Kau tahu sendiri kan ujian di sekolah kita ini kayak apa—"

"M-maksudku, aku tidak bisa menarik k-kata-kataku. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tak mencontek sedikitpun. meski kesulitan, a-aku tidak bisa mencontek juga. B-bagaimana bilangnya ya … mungkin, bisa kau katakan kalau g-gengsiku tinggi."

Wajahnya menunduk, malu. Cepat-cepat ia berbicara lagi, seperti ingin menluruskan kesalahpahaman.

"W-walaupun aku bukan murid yang cerdas seperti Sasuke-_kun_, atau murid ya-yang pintar, t-tapi tetap, aku punya gengsi yang tinggi. S-semua orang juga sudah tau kalau aku takkan mencontek. J-jadi aku takkan melakukannya,"

"Hee … masa karena orang saja kau tidak mau? Gengsimu itu menyusahkan dirimu sendiri tahu."

"Um," ia menggeleng, lalu tersenyum padaku, "Aku memang merasa kesusahan, tapi, jika ibuku sendiri bilang kalau membiasakan diri untuk bersikap jujur adalah baik, maka a-aku akan melakukannya. A-aku tidak melarang diriku untuk mencontek bukan ka-karena orang saja." Entah kenapa ia tertawa kecil disana.

Aneh.

"Begitukah? Lalu kalau ada teman yang meminta jawaban kepadamu? Kau kasih?"

Ia terdiam, cukup lama.

"Mm … k-kadang ku kasih. Kalau memang aku sudah selesai mengerjakan dan ada yang bertanya, akan kukasih."

"Tuh kan. Berarti kau menolong orang yang mencontek dong?" pertanyaanku seperti menyudutkannya.

"Aa—i-itu, aku. A-aku—" ia memainkan jarinya sambil menunduk, "M-mungkin, m-mereka sudah benar-benar tidak tahu lagi dan tak ingin remedial. J-jadi aku bantu sedikit. Tak apa-apa."

"Hm … kalau ternyata setelah dibagikan nilai mereka lebih tinggi darimu bagaimana? Kau jadi kesal kan?"

"K-kesal?" Hinata seperti menatapku dengan pandangan yang lemah, "Y-yah. Kesal … m-mungkin. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? b-biasanya kalau begitu, aku akan menganggap bahwa m-mungkin aku sedang tidak beruntung, dan kurang berusaha. Makanya nilaiku l-lebih kecil dari mereka."

"Kalau mereka lebih unggul satu poin darimu dan poin itu adalah poin dari jawaban yang mereka tanyakan kepadamu, masih menganggap bahwa itu karena kau kurang berusaha?"

Ia mengangguk, dalam diam.

Sumpah. Orang ini aneh.

"Kau ini … polos ya? kalau tidak mencontek, kenapa tidak sekalian bersikap pelit seperti Sakura-_chan_? Kau itu rugi dua kali tahu."

"Aku … tidak s-sekuat Sakura-_chan_."

Sepertinya … aku agak, bingung.

"K-kalau aku diancam untuk memberi jawaban, a-aku tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. aku takut, m-mereka akan memusuhiku kalau pelit."

"Sakura-_chan_ pelit, tapi justru temannya tetap banyak tuh."

Gadis itu diam. Riak mukanya terbaca tidak nyaman.

"Aku dan Sakura-_chan_ beda."

Beda?

"Sama kok. kalian sama-sama manusia. Sama-sama makan nasi. Sama-sama perempuan. Sama-sama kelas sebelas. Apa yang membuatmu dan Sakura-_chan_ beda?"

"P-puph. Bukan seperti itu—"

"Kenapa harus takut dimusuhin? Berarti mereka bukan teman yang baik. bukankah bagus kalau kau dijauhi oleh orang yang tukang nanya jawaban saat ulangan? Ulanganmu bisa lebih tenang kan? Teman di sini masih ada banyak. Masih ada kakak kelas, atau adik kelas—kalau misalnya kau dimusuhi kelas sebelas. Tidak perlu khawatir untuk soal-soal yang begituan."

Ia memainkan poninya, dengan wajah yang ditundukkan. Tapi bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyuman.

"Kalau Naruto-_kun_ yang bilang, terdengar mudah, ya…"

"Karena masalahmu memang simpel. Bisa diatasi atau tidak itu semua tergantung mentalmu,"

Waktu itu, mataku sedikit meleng sampai-sampai tidak sadar—

"B-baiklah. Terimakasih, untuk sarannya,"

Bahwa senyumnya ketika itu, lebih lebar dari yang sebelumnya. Hebat. Cantik.

"Bukan … apa-apa kok."

"Jadi, kalau misalnya nanti k-kau menanyakan jawaban kepadaku, aku tak boleh menjawabnya meskipun kita teman, iya?"

Glek. Aku tidak bisa menarik kata-kataku.

"Hem. lagipula aku tidak bilang akan mencontek kepadamu kok. tidak perlu khawatir. Hahaha!"

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba saja Hinata seperti memerhatikanku lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya.

"Naruto-_kun_."

Dan _feeling_-ku berkata bahwa pasti ada yang salah dengan ucapanku.

"A-apa?"

Jangan-jangan, ia mau memarahiku. Ah!

.

.

.

"Kau—ingat dengan tujuanmu pergi ke perpustakaan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

CELAKA! Aku baru ingat!

"AH! FOTOKOPI—"

Daerah fotokopi sudah lengang, tapi petugas yang akan menutup perpustakaan sekolah sudah datang.

"Hei, pasangan yang masih ada di pojok, pulang sana. Aku mau mengunci perpustakaannya."

Tidak! _NIGHTMARE_! Kenapa bisa aku lupa dengan tujuan sekrusial ini! ARGGGH!

"S-sial…"

"…"

Aku menoleh pada Hinata. Entah kenapa gadis itu jadi patung di tempat, dengan mulut yang terkunci rapat.

"Kau, kenapa jadi hening begitu?"

"A-ah. B-bukan apa-apa," ia memalingkan mukanya, mengulang perkataannya lagi, dan membereskan buku-bukunya dengan segera, "S-sebaiknya kita pulang, Naruto-_kun_."

"Ugh … t-tapi fotokopinya—"

"Diluar kan ada tempat fotokopi."

Gadis itu tak memberiku pilihan lain.

"Memang benar sih. Tapi—"

Mana enak minta orang mengkopi catatanku dan membantuku untuk menyontek. Rasanya agak … bagaimana ya. kurang nyaman.

"Ayo, k-kuantar kalau kau mau."

Saat ia bilang begitu, aku hanya nurut saja, mengikutinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FujiFuun**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai di tempat yang dituju, Hinata mempersilahkanku untuk memfotokopi. Ia bahkan menungguku disana. Satu menit waktuku habis di tempat fotokopi itu. Dan—

"Bagaimana? Sudah difotokopi?"

Ketika kembali pada Hinata, aku hanya menunjukkan sebuah penghapus, rautan dan satu pensil yang kubeli di tempat itu.

"Kenapa … malah beli peralatan tulis? Fotokopinya?"

Wajahku berpaling, kuelus tengkukku yang berkeringat.

"Aku, tidak bisa."

"Kenapa, Naruto-_kun_? Mesin fotokopinya rusak?"

"Bukan. Bukan masalah itu. entah kenapa, tidak enak."

"Tidak enak?" tanyanya polos. Bola mata gadis itu bulat sekali, seperti mochi.

"Kalau di perpustakaan kan, mengkopi sendiri, jadi tidak masalah buatku. Tapi, kalau meminta orang seperti 'pak, tolong di fotokopi perkecil catatannya' rasanya tidak enak. Belum lagi kalau di tanya untuk apa diperkecil. Hhh, sepertinya, aku sedikit mengerti dengan gengsi yang kau sebut-sebut tadi."

"K-kalau begitu, kenapa tidak berusaha saja? Lupakan soal fotokopi catatannya."

Hinata menatapku dengan wajah semangatnya. Puph. Gadis ini ekspresinya lebih banyak dari yang kuduga.

"Usaha sendiri? Aduh … aku tidak yakin. Kemampuanku dalam mengingat payah. Lebih daripada kau."

"Belum tentu ah. Naruto-_kun_, belum mencobanya."

"Tapi—"

"Bagaimana kalau kubantu. Hari ini. kalau k-kau boleh pulang m-malam, ayo k-kerumahku. Kita belajar bersama. A-aku berikan kisi-kisi bahan yang kemungkinan a-akan keluar di ujian. B-bagaimana?" baru saja mau kujawab, ia kembali berbicara, "T-tapi aku tidak akan m-memaksa kalau Naruto-_kun_ t-tidak mau."

Aku berpikir sejenak.

Jangan-jangan aku dikutuk, karena telah mengajak anak sepertinya nyontek. Haduh.

"Ng … yasudah. Aku ikut. Dirumah pun rasanya aku takkan belajar."

"O-oke. Rumahku dua blok dari sini." Ia berbalik, memungunggiku.

Jalannya cepat sekali. Aku berusaha untuk menyusulnya dan berjalan di sampingnya, tapi gadis itu seperti menjaga jaraknya. Kenapa ya?

"N-Naruto-_kun_." Ia memanggilku meski wajahnya tak menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu, kalau kita membiasakan diri untuk berusaha sendiri, nantinya, hidup akan lebih mudah lho."

"Ah, masa…"

"Sungguh. Kau tidak akan bergantung pada orang. malah mungkin, orang yang akan bergantung padamu. M-mereka mungkin bisa menciumi kakimu agar membantu mereka. Itu hanya berlaku kalau kau benar-benar mandiri, bisa mengatasi masalahmu tanpa berbuat curang sedikitpun."

"Ng..? aku, sepertinya kurang ngerti. Bisa kau jelaskan dengan bahasa yang lebih mudah?"

"Singkatnya, orang-orang yang berusaha untuk mengatasi masalahnya tanpa curang biasanya lebih kuat. Usaha mereka juga pasti lebih besar. karena mereka tahu, tidak akan ada sesuatu yang bisa membantu mereka kalau tidak usaha. Jadi, pada akhirnya mereka akan fokus pada tujuan mereka. Dan serius ingin bisa. Beda dengan orang yang bergantung pada kertas contekan. Mereka akan menyepelekan atau menganggap masalah itu gampang. Ketika suatu saat nanti mereka di hadapkan dengan sebuah kondisi dimana 'berbuat curang' sudah mustahil, matilah mereka."

Apa ini … kiasan? Sindiran untukku? Aku tidak tahu.

Tapi melihat Hinata yang tersenyum—kepadaku—dengan tulus, sepertinya kalimat tadi bukanlah cemoohan ataupun celaan untukku. Ia hanya menasehatiku sedikit.

"Kondisi seperti apa, maksudmu?"

"Saat kuliah, k-kita tidak punya kesempatan mencontek, _kan_? SMA ini belum ada apa-apanya. Belum lagi ketika kerja. Ada banyak masalah, yang tidak bisa selesai dengan selembar kertas dan kecurangan. Seandainya selesai, mungkin kau akan menyakiti orang lain, atau memposisikan dirimu pada daftar tempat orang-orang yang dibenci. Apa kau mau?"

Obrolan ini … entah kenapa, jadi terasa sesak. Berat sekali masalah yang ia angkat. Padahal awalnya aku cuma iseng menanyainya kenapa tidak nyontek.

"Yah … Kalau kau bilang begitu, aku coba usaha sedikit deh."

"Sungguh? Itu bagus sekali, Naruto-_kun_. Berusahalah."

"Tapi jangan berharap banyak. Aku tidak bisa langsung _pure_ sepertimu. Mungkin, aku masih nyontek sedikit-sedikit. Boleh?"

Gadis itu berpikir, sebentar.

"Hm … baiklah. Tidak apa-apa. Asal ada kemauan mau berubah, itu sudah bagus. Tapi diusahakan seminimal mungkin, ya?"

"Iya, iya nona jaim. Aku janji."

Ia tertawa saat kupanggil seperti itu.

Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, aku jadi tak mengerti kenapa gadis sepertinya bisa menggugahku. Aku jadi mirip anak ayam yang mengikuti perintah induknya saja.

Aneh.

Aneh sekali.

Tapi yah—sudahlah.

"N-ngomong-ngomong, kau suka teh, atau jus sirsak, Naruto-_kun_?"

Tidak ada salahnya mencoba jadi anak baik-baik, mengikuti jejak Hinata.

"Jus sirsak! Kenapa?"

"Nanti, buat s-suguhan dirumah. Aku hanya berpikir, apa yang sebaiknya kubuat supaya belajarnya menyenangkan."

"Ah, itu. dibantu olehmu saja aku sudah senang."

Semoga, senyum tulusku yang ini, tersampaikan kepadanya.

"B-begitu ya."

Hari ini … aku merasa seperti bukan Naruto saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N : **_Based on real life. Life inspiring me for made all of this_. Semoga ada manfaatnya :v

**P.S** : soal trik belajar Hinata, itu punya saya :v bagaimana cara belajar kalian? XD yang mau menghadapi UN seperti saya, ayo usaha sama-sama! Katakan 'All izz well. All izz well' (Note : tonton **3 Idiots**)

**Merci Beaucoup!**


End file.
